User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 01
God Eater Wheee!! The room is large, I mean REALLY large. For at least compared to those that I've been in before actually, not like I've been to too many places considering myself and all that... Wait a minute... Are those bullet holes? And slash marks?! Suddenly I don't want to know what is going on in this room usually any more... "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." I hear these words from a speaker, looking up I can see three silhouettes behind a glass in the far end of the room. But that's not important! WORDS! These were in ENGLISH!! FINALLY!! Confused? Don't be I wouldn't be confused in anyone else's place either... I mean, considering my situation who would be? Hmm? ... That was sarcasm, complete and utter sarcasm... don't be mistaken I AM confused after all... "Sierra? Can you hear me, Sierra?" The speakers sound once again and I look up to the window, I give a firm nod to signal I did understand... Oops... I shouldn't be lost in myself when others are speaking, should I... ? Oh focus, focus... "Now then, let me welcome you... again." ... Sorry!! I shouldn't have became lost in myself... "To humankind's last fortress, Fenrir..." With a sigh the voice continued, raising it's volume to once again shake me out of my thoughts... What? Can't help it, I am probably really anti-social... Definiately... "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way." The man tries to reassure me, but that only fuels my discern instead. Now seriously, does it EVER work like that? I mean... trying to calm someone agitated in that manner... ? Don't think so either. "When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room." I sweep my gaze over to the indicated direction, then notice a device being set up. Dominant colors of red and metal grey streaking all over it, and a weird animal like head is in the middle. Well there is an opening on it, I could maybe fit an arm into it... Hope it doesn't bit it off, that would be hilarious... Actually it wouldn't be at all... Hmm, okay... well while I'm preparing myself mentally for the... What did he call it? Aptitude test... I'll cue a quick flashback, kay? ... ... ... Did you really think that would happen? I mean seriously? This isn't fanfiction... Well, since I did bring up such a thing maybe I could explain some things about me, right? Well... in short ever since I have memories, I've been stuck in hospitals. Occasionally been transported from here to there, gone through a multitude of tests and treatments. Sole problem is, I'm terminal... I don't really understand the medical jargon, but my mother contacted some infection while I was still in her womb... She died while giving birth to me... Actually, I'm kind of a miracle to be still alive. Though, I've lived for a short 17 years... there isn't much to be out there for me now. Except this aptitude thingy does something for me, or if it doesn't outright kill me. At least that is what I have understood from the doctor who explained the situation for me a few days back. Can't say I thought about the answer for so long. I mean... Finally I was allowed to break free from the chain of imprisonment that was keeping me inside the damned hospital and such buildings. Even if that meant I had to travel to the Far East, to a branch of Fenrir or whatever it is called. Anag... something. There came up a major problem... I don't understand anyone! "Sierra Declaine! Are you feeling unwell?" The voice inquired and I quickly looked up, shaking both of my hands vehemently in order to signal I am not unwell. I mean I do feel well... Oh yea, no one except this... man becoming apparently irritated by me slowly... And there comes a second problem... I am unable to use my voice, courtesy of my terminal illness... Great isn't it? "Sierra. Would you step forward and place your left arm into the device? There you will find a grip, I want you to hold it steady until the process is over. Relax, it will not bite you." Once again I was reassured and at the same time ordered to perform that task. So I did just like that, reached into the opening and grabbed a rod. Or at least I think that is a rod, suddenly around my lower arm the device tightened and I started to panic. I tried to pull my arm out to no avail, heck I couldn't even let go of the rod either. "Sierra. Calm down, there is no reason for you to panic." It's not working!! I AM PANICKING!!! Then I notice a dark smog like stuff pouring outside from the machine, with my right arm I vigorously point at it and try to get away even harder, still no luck there. Can't you see your machine is malfunctioning?! IF I DIE HERE, I SOOOO WILL HAUNT YOU FOR AN ETERNITY!! As quickly I was detained by the diabolical thing, I get released. In fact, the entire contraption opened up and I could finally see my arm. I had been grabbing onto a long and slick grip, it continued in a big red circle like thing attached to it and a long black pole. Huh? Isn't that pole longer than this machine, this wasn't here before was it... I can't be this blind now... I mean, can I? And the smoke is still coming from the red ring. Come on now, notice it!! I am furiously pointing towards the still billowing black stuff, but the voice doesn't seem to care about that. "Congratulations Sierra." The voice doesn't seem to be concerned about what transpired, like it was bound to happen that way. "You are now the first of the Far East Branch's 'Irregular-Type' God Eater. This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next." Uhh... What? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO GET CHECKED OUT??! AGAIN?! NO FREAKING HELL!! "Now then... I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door... Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell." Sigh... And how the hell do I let them KNOW if I am unwell in the first place?! I don't know how to speak moon-runes, nor do I understand those either... "I've high hopes for you, Sierra." Seriously?! With a hanging head, I left towards the indicated direction to return to the lobby of the... Far East Branch... This was it's name, was it? I mean there was that Anag... thingie, but probably that is in moonie speak... I notice a kid, well someone of my age sitting at a nearby seat. He is wearing some... interesting clothes that I have to give. I mean, a hat, sleeveless, weird... jacket or what he is wearing, his shorts have their zippers open below his knee and a muffler?! Interestingly on his right wrist he sports the same large red ring I saw on the pole earlier. Then he starts speaking to me while chewing gum... But, guess what? I understand zero of that. This kid continues with swallowing the gum and searching his pockets for more... Theeeen starts talking once again. What can I say, I perform the holy gesture of adjoining my sacred palm to the wast source of divine wisdom, I am capable of harboring and hide the world from my sight... I mean, I facepalm. Talk, talk, talk, talk... I wince, seriously... Doesn't he notice I don't understand him?! Someone's approaching as I saw a pair of high heels and the lower end of white slacks stand before us. Want to know what happened? More talk, ayup! I look up and see a black haired woman, who ... wears a matching uniform with her pants which... reveals a large amount of her cleavage... I notice the tabloid in her left, and on her right a similar ring as the kids beside me. Only hers is bandaged and black. She says something, and the kid responds. It results in a harsher tone from her and the kid suddenly jumps up and... what kind of mismatched stance is that? Seriously? Why are you looking so high? Oh how so I regret not being able to laugh... The woman then stands before me and glares at me repeating the same sentence... or at least I think she did. Huh? Oh wait, am I supposed to stand also? So I do that and apparently, she is pleased. So much she starts talking... Great... It goes on for a while, then she stops talking. Finally!! Once again she raised her voice, and the kid immediately responds. Uh... Oh... The woman stands before me, once again glaring as she repeats the sentence. I can see the kid looking at me from the corner of his eye, but he doesn't really dare to interfere. So I do point with my hand to my throat and open my mouth a few times... I... Do hope this will be enough... She then repeats the question, and I repeat the gesture. Her gaze then quickly, moves towards the tabloid and flips a few pages and stares at the content. Wasn't she... I dunno, told about my situation? With a nod, then she lowers the tabloid stands before me and grabs onto my arm. Without letting me able to resist, I am being pulled after her. Though I don't think I would be able to stand against such a strong build, I mean seriously the power she gives out isn't matching with how she looks! After a few steps up, we stop before the elevator and it opens up after the woman calls it. I get pushed in, followed by her as she presses the fourth floor as destination. Our ride is short and once again I get pulled after quickly. We advance down the corridor, I can see a vending machine, a door on each of my sides and a large one in front. She knocks on the door, then promptly enters without waiting for a response. I get left out in the corridor, though it lasts at most a minute as she opens the door. "Sierra, come on in." I can hear the familiar voice calling for me, so I enter the room. I see various amounts of equipment, two large red doors on each side marked with a hazard warning sign. In the middle in front of numerous monitors sits an elder man, wearing a brown coat over... Some really colorful... uhm... Skirt? And three pairs of glasses? Uhm... where do these people get their fashion tips? "Glad you could make it." I turn towards the other man inside, he was the one standing in the middle while my Aptitude test was happening. He is wearing a long white coat, black trousers and a schwal... Seriously?! What is with these guys? Are they susceptible to cold? "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region. This is Sakaki Paylor, he'll be in charge of your medical examination. I am sure this might be a bit too much for you at the moment, but give it time and you'll fit right in here." Great... another doc I'll hang around a lot then... So in the end, nothing changed. "Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you Sierra. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's Objectives once more." Huh?! Wait, he did say something about some Punitive Force earlier... Did... I... What did I get into anyways?! "Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay... and to gather materials which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending 'Aegis Project'." I sigh, then suddenly this Paylor guy shouts something in excitement. Aragami?! I will have to fight THOSE MONSTERS?! "The Aegis Project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench." Johannes ignores both the professors outburst and my dejection. NOOO WAAAAYYY!!! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?! "Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while." AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! HOW WILL I AVOID EXTINCTION?! Then the two of them start to argue. I think at least they argue on something, they both talk in moonies... "At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort." Without any sign of disturbance, he turns back to me and apparently is completely unfazed by my expression. I am not going to lie here, my jaws dropped and my shoulders slumped. I can barely stand upright my legs are shaking so much out of fright. I DON'T WANT FIGHT FOR HUMANKIND!!! Johannes then leaves and the professor starts to talk to me. He then pulls out a syrenge and approaches nudging me towards a bed on the side. FINE!! DO WHAT YOU WANT, DAMMIT!! --- End of Chapter 2016,02,15 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic